


The Royalest of Weddings

by top_me_daenerys



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Ashlyn wants them to get together, F/F, Fluff, Lindsey is a gay mess, Pining, so does Ali, sonny is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/top_me_daenerys/pseuds/top_me_daenerys
Summary: Emily Sonnett is dazed by her teammates' beautiful wedding.Lindsey Horan is dazed by her beautiful teammate.
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	The Royalest of Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know most of these people weren't actually at the wedding, 
> 
> but
> 
> what if.

It was beautiful. 

Every aspect of Ali and Ash's wedding, it was perfect, Emily Sonnett thought as she walked down the path adorned with lights leading to the venue. 

She couldn't help but think back to the first time she met Ash and Ali at her first camp. Ash had taken her in right away, like a cool older sister. Sonny had idolized her for years, gushing in secret to Sam, Lindsey, and Rose about how cool the older player was, how beautiful her relationship with Ali was. She would never admit it, but Ashlyn was one of the people who gave her the confidence to come out. 

She was sat next to most of the younger USWNT players, in between Lindsey and Sam. Sonnett was wearing a fitted black and red pants suit with red heels that made her a few inches taller. She sat down in her seat, giving Lindsey a charismatic half-smile that, unnoticed by Sonnett, made Lindsey's face flush a deep tomato color. 

Rose, who was sitting on the other side of Lindsey, gave her friend a tiny nudge with her elbow. Lindsey turned her attention to Rose. The pale girl smirked and leaned over, whispering, "Dude, stop having a lady boner for Sonny for two seconds, would ya. Ash and Ali are getting married," into Lindsey's ear. The comment only made Lindsey turn a deeper red color. 

A slow, acoustic song began to play. Sonny watched, cheerfully, as Ali's and Ash's bridesmaids and groomsmen walked out in pairs. Then Ash and her dad. Then Ali and her dad. Sonnett was digging Ash's suit/shorts combo and thought that Ali looked beautiful in her white dress.

In true Ali and Ashlyn fashion, the vows and ceremony part of the wedding made for not a single dry eye in the audience. When the couple finally leaned over and kissed each other, symboling that they were now wives, Sonnett stood up and whistled so loud that when Ashlyn broke off the kiss, she looked at Sonny with a twinkle in her eye, yelling out, "MY BITCH!" and pointing right at the younger player. 

Lindsey grinned, watching the interaction, wishing, quietly, that it was her and Sonnett up on the stage. She'd never admit it though. 

At the reception, the younger players were all sat together at one table. Lindsey shoved Sam out of the way so she and Sonny could sit next to each other. Sam shot Lindsey a quiet, knowing, look. She sat down on the other side of Lindsey. 

"Oh, hey Linds!" Sonny said, stuffing her face full of appetizers, crumbles of bread falling out of the corners of her mouth. Rose wince, motioning to Sonnett that she'd better wipe the corners of her mouth. Her eyes widened, quickly grabbing a napkin and wiping her face before anyone else noticed, giving Lindsey an apologetic smile. But, to Lindsey, anything that Sonnett did was the cutest thing in the world. She ran her hand through her blonde hair, this was not the time to be all mushy about Sonnett. 

"Hey, Sonny." 

Dinner was an exciting affair, especially for Sonnett. There were so many different options it was hard to choose. Sonny ended up ordering a pasta dish, Lindsey ordered a fancy salad. 

"Bro, imagine if they had pizza and weiners on the menu," Sonny said to Rose as she slurped up her pasta dish, Rose gave her a look, "pizza... and weiners?" Sonnett shrugged, "at my wedding, we're gonna have waffles, pizza, burgers, and weiners. In that order." Sam nudged Lindsey, "waffles, pizza, burgers, and weiners. Everyone at your wedding is going to be shitting for days," Lindsey shook her head, trying to suppress the flutter of her heart when she heard Sam say, 'your wedding'. 

Lindsey had it all planned out, her and Sonny's wedding. The colors would be red and white. Lindsey would like it to be a winter wedding, like Ali and Ash. She wanted to wear a long sleeve, fitted, white gown. They could be married in Colorado or Georgia, Lindsey didn't mind either. She could picture Sonny in either a white fitted suit or a beautiful white gown. Rose would be Lindsey's maid of honor, Sam could be Sonnett's. If she could convince her, she'd want Ashlyn as the ordained minister. She would invite the entire world, whoever wanted to come, just so she could show them how much she loves Sonnett.

But first, she needed to show Sonnett how much she loves Sonnett. 

Lindsey grabbed the glass of champagne in front of her and downed it, just thinking about having to tell Sonnett about her feelings. The servers quickly refilled her glass and she downed it again. Another server refilled her glass again. Lindsey reached out to grab it.

"Woah there, Linds," Sam placed a hand on top of Lindsey's forearm, "maybe you should slow down a little." Lindsey scoffed, flicking Sam's arm off her forearm and down her third glass of champagne. 

"Are we doing a chugging contest?" Sonny asked, excitedly, grabbing her own glass and chugging the alcohol inside. Sam sighed, giving Rose a look, Rose shrugged, grabbing her own glass and downing it. Sam took a sip of her water, pushing her champagne glass away. At least one of them would have to remember the night. 

And that's how Rose, Sonnett, and Lindsey were wasted before the speeches had even started. 

Sam was, somehow, able, to keep the three girls distracted enough not to cause a disruption during the emotional speeches. However, when the dancing started, there was no stopping them. Rose dashed one way, Lindsey and Sonny the other. Sam had to make a quick decision and since Rose was the lightweight, she chased after her. Which was probably the most important choice she made that year, maybe even decade. 

Sonny grabbed Lindsey's hand as she ran to the center of the dance floor. The girl's warm finger's looped through Lindsey's and in her drunken state the Great Horan thought that she may have ascended into Heaven. A bunch of sweaty formally dressed bodies were moving to the beat of the music. Most of whom were too blurry for Lindsey to say who they were, but she swore she saw Ashlyn and Ali a few feet in front of her... she wasn't sure, though. Sonnett faced her and took both of her hands in her own, starting to do a drunken jig which both her hands and her feet. Lindsey joined in, not fully in control of her limbs. But that didn't matter, all that mattered was that Sonny's eyes were bright with joy looking straight into her own. Lindsey swore she could see the red and white of their future in them. 

A few minutes later, a soft hand on her shoulder, brought her out of her trace. Ali, in her beautiful white gown, was smiling at her, knowingly. Lindsey looked over her shoulder quickly to see that Ashlyn had taken her place as Sonnett's dancing partner and was trying to swing her arms in the same way that Sonnett was. She glanced over at her wife (yes I said, wife :')) and Lindsey, giving them both a wink. Ali led her further away from Sonny and Ash, "You gotta tell her, Linds." 

An alarm went off in Lindsey's head, "What're you talking about?" Ali rolled her eyes, "Go over there and kiss Emily Sonnett, you dumbass." Lindsey shook her head violently, "Oh no, I cannot take that chance." Ali sighed, grabbing Lindsey's shoulders and staring her in the eye, "I took a chance on Ashlyn, look around you," Lindsey looked around. Dozens of people were there to celebrate the love shared between Ashlyn and Ali, some people young, others old. There was some glitter trickling down from the ceiling, Lindsey watched as Rose giggles, catching it in her hands and tossing it at Sam. "They're all here because I took a chance and kissed my best friend. This is your chance, Linds." Lindsey looked at Ali, "What if she doesn't want the same thing?" Ali chuckled and shook her head, "She will." 

Lindsey walked back and took Ash's place again. Ashlyn gave her a wink as she stalked away to find Ali, again. Lindsey had just turned back to face Sonnett when 'At Last' by Etta James started to blast through the speakers surrounding them. Lindsey turned sharply to glare at Ashlyn and Ali. Ali giggled and wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's waist, slowly starting to sway to the music. When she turned around again, Sonnett was nervously holding out a hand, "Wanna dance?" 

Lindsey took the other girl's hand, letting herself be lead closer to the center of the circle. She, with nerves building in her stomach, wrapped her arms around Sonnett's waist while the shorter girl wrapped her arms around Lindsey's neck. They started to slowly sway to the music, along with the other couples on the dance floor. 

"Emily... I... I have to tell you something," Lindsey started, her hands starting to slowly shake as she held the girl of her dreams, Sonnett looked up at her with her puppy dog eyes, "Anything, Linds."

"I... I think I'm in love with you. Obviously I don't expect you to reciprocate those feelings, I just need you to know and I--"

Sonnett pulled Lindsey's head down so their lips met in a searing kiss, "I'm in love with you, too." A flash image of Emily Sonnett in a white suit, smiling at her as she put a ring on Lindsey's left ring finger exploded in her mind. 

There really aren't word to describe the shit-eating grin that took over Lindsey Horan's face at that moment. She leaned down, again, catching her best friend's lips in a tender kiss, not hearing the whoops and hollers of their friends. At that moment, it was just Sonny and Lindsey.

And when Lindsey caught the bouquet of red and white flowers later that night, Ali grinned to herself. 

Three years later, when Lindsey was walking down the aisle, the same shit-eating grin on her face, eyes locked on Emily Sonnett in a white, fitted, suit with a red tint, she couldn't help but shoot Ali a thankful look. 

And Ali, who had a tiny child sat on her lap, only smiled back. 

And later, when they were eating waffles, pizza, burgers, and weiners, Lindsey looked over at her wife, who had all four foods shoved in her mouth and smiled.

Because it was everything she wanted.


End file.
